In conventional methods, the titanium alloy contains very little oxygen and nitrogen because, during the solution treatment, they form titanium oxides and nitrides that are hard and brittle. The solution treatment is necessary in order to obtain a part that is homogeneous.
Conventionally, after solution treatment, the part is cooled from 900.degree. C. to 500.degree. C. at about 50.degree. C. per hour. As a result, almost all of the metastable beta structure alloy is transformed into stable beta structure alloy.
Ageing treatment is then applied at a temperature in the range 500.degree. C. to 600.degree. C. for about 10 hours.